Lead Me Into The Light
by UndergroundValentine
Summary: Under normal circumstances, Adam wouldn't have thought twice about a rose petal sitting upon a mound of dirt. But it's the soft blue hue and traces of shine like glitter that makes him stop and gaze. - Warning: Mature content. Adommy. Alien-fic.
1. You're So Hypnotizing

Inspired by Katy Perry's "E.T." and a oneshot written by ImHumanoid on DeviantART called E.T. - Futuristic Lover.

Bear with me a little on this. First time touching base with sci-fi/alien stuff, so it's gonna be a little interesting at first. ^^

* * *

><p><em>0.1 [You're so hypnotizing]<em>

It's the softest glow of a delicate blue light that catches his attention, pulling his gaze from the party around him and towards the window. A frown pulls his lips down and draws his eyebrows a little closer together as he slips through the dancing bodies towards the glass. He presses his palm to it, his breath fogging up a little on the surface as he stares out at it.

Dazzling in the tree tops, the blue seems to flash a little brighter, sparkling with what reminds him of glitter before fading away. Blinking once, he lets out another breath on the window, his hand firmly glued to the cool sheet. He doesn't take into consideration that tonight is Halloween and it's probably just some fireworks or whatever set up by the seniors. It's because he knows the glow of fireworks. And it's also because they're prohibited on campus unless it's fourth of July or New Year's.

Licking his lips, Adam continues to stare out at the spot where the light had been before dropping his hand from the glass. Music pulses in his ears and he sets his red plastic cup filled with soda on the sill of the window. Turning away, he makes his way through the throng of classmates and other members of the student body. He mutters the soft "excuse me" now and then before reaching the opened doors, stepping out into the hallway.

It's not like he's high off of anything, either. He snagged a cup from the buffet table and poured his own Cola into it that he had brought in. He doesn't take chances like that; not for any paranoia reasons, but because he doesn't trust the students of his school. When you're living in Los Angeles and attending one of the top colleges in the state, you really can't afford to trust anyone.

Turning to the left, he starts at a decent pace towards the end of the hall, passing other cracked-open doors. He takes curious peeks through each, seeing the same party scenes that he just left and sighs softly, turning his attention to the a door marked "stairs". Pulling it open, he slips inside and makes his way down the three flights, his rubber-soled boots soft, nearly silent on the concrete steps. The tight leather of his pants shift and makes his skin feel sticky and warm, but he doesn't bother with cutting into the first floor to his dorm to change. Instead, he follows the stairs down to the main floor.

The main floor of the dormitory is decorated with orange and black streamers, matching balloons set in the corners. Tables are covered with black cloths and the cups are bright orange. It's all cheap and nineties, really, but he doesn't mind it. He prefers the simplicity of the decorations because it allows for the students to shine with their costumes. Not that he's paying any mind to those, anyway. He's practically booking it out of the lobby in his skin-tight leather pants and Bowie-makeup.

Outside it's cold for Los Angeles in late-October. When Adam lets out a breath, it plumes a little in front of his face. He glances to the north, trying to remember if that's where the glow of the lights had been. In truth, he hasn't got a clue as to why he's hunting down this spectacle, but there was something within him that told him to go. Usually, his gut isn't wrong. When it is, it's nothing serious. And he feels like he should be wary, but he's not.

Biting his lip, he starts walking towards the trees, more north-east than simply north. He's always been pretty good with directions, and it doesn't take long for him to cut across the vast and open front lawn of the dormitory, crossing the paved bike path and towards the soccer fields. In his head he can still picture the blue glow of light spread over the leaves. In reality, it's not there anymore, but he can still see it. Shining bright and inviting. It was a wonder that no one else seemed to notice it, really.

He folds his arms over his stomach to keep himself warm, silently wishing he'd at least grabbed a coat first, but it's too late now. His boots slosh through the damp grass of the soccer field and he curses himself for wearing them on a wet night. Then again, though, he hadn't exactly expected to be sloshing through wet fields and forests on Halloween. It had been his intention to stay inside.

'_Shut up, fool,_' Adam tells himself, shaking his head a little as he crosses towards the edge of the field where the track circles around it. His boots stomp on the rubbery surface below before passing the bleachers and heading towards the trees. The moon glows in a perfect orb above his head, shining down through the puffs of clouds, grey against the black of the sky. Taking a breath, he climbs up a small slope of dirt and twigs, passing a few trees as he goes.

The more he walks, however, the more he realizes that with the exception of the glow resting in the center of the treetops, he hasn't got a clue as to where he's supposed to go. If there were any signs of people being out here this late at night, they're gone now. Sighing softly, he stops by a large tree, resting his shoulder against it as he gazes out at the dark swarm of vegetation around him. Bugs hiss and buzz above his head and he sighs again.

He has half a mind to turn around and go back to his dorm, but he doesn't. There's something within him that says '_not yet_'. And despite the fact that he really can't see ten feet in front of himself, he stays by the tree, staring as hard as he can. He doesn't leave yet because he can feel it. The softest tug of pressure at his body, pulling onto him; almost as if there's something—or someone—coaxing him forward.

Biting his lip, he gazes across a wide spread of trees before sighing heavily, feeling a little more than discouraged. The tug is still pulling at him but he starts to turn away, cold and wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed and read a book. He isn't sure what he was expecting, but he knew it has to be more than silent darkness, that's for sure. Still, though, he turns away and takes a step back when he glances down, stopping again.

Nestled in the dark brown dirt beneath his boots is a petal— a rose petal. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't have thought twice about a rose petal sitting upon a mound of dirt. But the more he stares at this petal the more he realizes it's not, really, normal. Sure, the shape and appearance is normal, the color a dark crimson like most roses. But it's the soft blue hue and traces of shine like glitter that makes him stop and gaze.

Adam reaches down, picking it up and lifting it into his palm. It's cool to the touch, glowing in his hand. Whipping around, he takes in a breath and clutches the petal gently, searching the ground for any other petals or roses and sees one about five feet ahead of him. Rushing forward, he picks it up and cradles it close to join the first, seeing another just ahead. He follows them like bread crumbs to the gingerbread house, picking them up as he goes.

Two handfuls of rose petals and a racing heart, he climbs a slight slope before poking his head over the ridge, staring into a ring of trees. His heart skips and stutters to a quiet calm, his eyes wide as he stares at the center. More rose petals and actual rose heads form a glowing bed, a ring of angry black thorns surrounding them. The soft blue light glows brighter when he steps closer and he drops the petals that are clutched in his palms. Lying atop the bed of thorns and roses is a naked man.

Skin pale as ivory and translucent like a thick sheer cloth, delicate and smooth-looking to the touch. The bones beneath are barely visible from the neck down to the toes, exposing every joint, every ridge of the spine and every curved rib that holds in the drumming of a heartbeat. The eyes are painted a dusty grey from the top part of the cheekbone, around the socket and beneath the eyebrow, soft swirls like a child's flower petals outlining the dark. There is a dark tattoo that resembles the sharp curve of a spider's web on his forehead, a pointed tip started between his eyebrows and spanning up wide into his hairline. Small dots and circles rest in the flesh above his eyebrows.

Dark tattoos of stitch-lines cover the lips and stretch a little beyond the mouth, mocking a look of being sewn shut. Adam would believe it if it were not for the fact that those lips are parted softly in breath. Tear-drop shaped tattoos rest in his chin, one pointing up to the mouth in the middle with one on either side, pointing around the sharp angles of the face.

The man's head is tilted to the side, golden hair sprouting thick from the top of his skull and fanning around the right side of his shadowed face. His left ear is pierced twice in the cartilage, one ring and an industrial bar, while the lobe is pierced four times. Each hold contains a silver ring that glimmers in the blue-light. Adam's eye wanders up and down the line of this man's body, taking into memory the size of his soft member and feeling a burning twist of curiosity at how much greater it would be hardened.

Tearing his attention away from the man's dick, Adam bites his lip and stares at the intricate details in his skin. More tattoos of the same web, tear-drop and dot-like patterns trace along his collarbones, shoulders, hips and legs. No doubt more so on his back as well, but Adam isn't about to roll him over to find out. Not yet, anyway. There's a part of him that wants to reach out and touch this marvelous creature, but he holds himself back, staring in awe. Finger and toenails are painted a sharp, shining and beautiful black.

Kneeling down in the dirt, Adam lets out a quiet breath. The roses around the man are glowing so beautiful and bright, and when he reaches out to touch them, they grow brighter still. Awestruck, Adam is caught staring long after the man's eyes have fluttered open to reveal swirling pools of burnt orange and gold. He shifts his attention to those eyes, gazing into them and feeling a kind of tug on his soul that he's never known before.

Adam opens his mouth to speak but finds that he cannot form a coherent word, let alone a simple sentence. Instead, he stares with a gaping mouth as the blond sits up, his hair hanging down to one side, shaved on the other. From one of the four holes, a long black cord dangles from beneath a silver hoop, holding a miniature hourglass, the sands within frozen in a perfectly equal balance. Rose petals fall from his shoulders, landing scattered amongst the bedding.

Breathing in softly, Adam goes still at the soft rustle of something moving within the glowing petals and stares as they shift. A flash of ivory before the thing lifts from the sea of blue and crimson and Adam's eyes widen as he gazes upon this strange man's tail, rather reminiscent of a lizard's tail. The skin is translucent, as it is everywhere but his face, and the delicate bones within are dark and creamy, bending and shifting as it moves. Tattoos swirl around it in sweet and mysterious patterns of webbed black, hypnotic in the blue glow.

'_I must be dreaming, this can't be real,_' Adam tells him, unable to blink or speak as the man reaches forward. His fingers are long, delicate, and they remind him of an artist or a musician's fingers. Adam keeps himself still as those fingers, cold and smooth, trail against the heated flesh of his cheek. Slowly, though, a warmth from this man's touch turns to fire and Adam gasps as the world closes in dark around him, the impenetrable gaze of orange and cold seared into the black of his mind.


	2. Leave My Body Glowing

_0.2 [Leave my body glowing]_

When Adam wakes the next morning, it's close to noon and there's a raging headache that's pounding at the front of his skull. Grimacing at the light streaming in through his window, he drapes an arm over his face, rolling onto his side and curling towards the wall beside his bed. His head is screaming with pain and his ears are ringing, and the only thing that makes sense in his head is that someone must have found a way to drug him last night.

Even so, that doesn't make much sense to him. He didn't really touch anyone last night, and he drank his own soda that he'd brought to the party. So unless someone _breathed _on him, he couldn't have gotten high. Still, though, the pounding in his head feels like a sledgehammer to his poor brain, and it takes all of Adam's willpower not to whine in misery and self-pity.

Tucking his pillow over his head, Adam lets out a heavy breath as his eyes slip shut again, his jaw clenched in agony. The grinding of his teeth really isn't helping any, but at least it's giving him something to do other than thinking. Thinking hurts, as he learns rather quickly, and he tries to do anything minimal that doesn't require brain function. Sadly enough, it's futile, because _everything_ requires brain function.

Sighing heavily, Adam lets his eyes slip back open, staring at the patterns of the plaster on the wall, taking note to the curves and jagged lines. Strangely enough, staring with a glaze over his eyes at the wall makes him feel a little better. The pounding isn't going away, but the staring-contest he's ensued with the curves and jagged lines is making it a little more bearable. But he becomes bored all too soon and looks away from it, biting his bottom lip.

By chance his headache is caused from sleeping for too long. It's possible; it's happened to him before, unfortunately enough. When he was a teenager, his sleeping patterns were so outrageously abnormal that it was uncommon for him to wake up in the early afternoon without some form of a headache. Of course, these sleeping habits haven't gotten much better over the years, but at least this is only the first time he's woken up with a sleep-induced headache in the last six months.

Eyes fluttering, Adam mentally shakes away the thoughts of sleeping and headaches before slowly pulling himself up to a sitting position, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The light of the late-morning streams across the floor and to the opposing wall, lighting up posters of eighties movies, David Bowie and Queen. He smiles a little to himself, yawning loudly before scratching his hairline at the back of his neck. He discovered quickly that it's always beneficial to become good friends with the ladies who manage dorm room assignments, for he's had a room all to himself this year, and he really wouldn't want it any other way.

Swinging his legs off of the edge of the bed, Adam rests his hands in his lap, staring over at the pile of books resting neatly beside his desk across the room. Textbooks and novels that he still needs to return to the school library. Unessential to his daily life, and thus often forgotten about. Clothes are scattered here and there, mostly in corners. There are a few piles that he's forgotten about entirely whether or not they're clean or dirty. If he remembers, he'll probably just take it all down to the laundry room at the end of the week.

By no means is Adam a neat, organized person. However, he _is _the kind of person that can find just about anything in the pandemonium of his room. Just as long as no one else tries to clean it or rearrange it for him.

Yawning again, Adam pulls himself from the bed and onto his feet, slowly shuffling across to his dresser. He's still in his leather pants and loose-fitting black shirt from last night. Most days, Adam will take the time to strip of his clothing and dress in more appropriate attire for sleeping. But right now his only assumption is that he dragged his exhausted ass back here and slumped into bed without changing.

Reaching forward, he curls his fingers around the handles of the top dresser, pulling it out a little. He snatches a pair of cotton boxer-briefs, half-hazardly tossing them behind him and towards his bed. Shutting the top drawer, he opens the second for a clean Queen tee-shirt and the third for a pair of black jeans. Shutting the drawers, he strips of his leather pants and shirt, redressing in the briefs and casual wear.

Rubbing at his jaw, Adam slumps over to his bed again, sitting down on the edge as he snatches his phone from the side table, flipping through the messages. A frown pulls at his lips when he reads a few from Brad. Apparently he wandered off last night and disappeared? Disappeared where? He doesn't recall leaving the party at all. And, yet, there's a strange fuzziness in his memory for last night. He's damn sure that nothing was slipped to him, so he couldn't have hallucinated or blanked on anything. Yet there's something missing.

Scrolling through more messages, he comes across another one from Brad, reading about how at eight o'clock this morning the brunette twink tried to wake him up for breakfast and found him face down in his bed with rose petals clutched in his hand. Biting his lip, Adam glances around his bed, seeing no rose petals what so ever. Either his friends are on crack or they're playing a joke with him, because Adam's confused as all hell.

Setting his phone aside, Adam chews a little on his lip as he stands from his bed. Rose petals? Disappearing last night? None of this makes sense to him, and it's not helping with the blank in his memory or the headache that's raging between his eyes. Squinting a little, he glances out of the window, staring across the campus and to the trees beyond the soccer fields. He disappeared? Where did he—

The trees.

Blinking once, Adam feels a soft tug that turns his head away from the window and down to the floor beneath his bed. At first he's not sure what he's supposed to be looking at, but the more he stares at the dusty-darkness of the hardwood floor, the more he can make out the wrinkled shapes of dried rose petals. Gasping softly, he turns and drops to his knees, reaching out for them. He scoops them up into his palm, pulling them close and staring at them as the light washes over them.

They're a little roughed up from being handled, but the crimson color is all too familiar and there's a faint sheen of what reminds him of glitter in the crevices and curves. His heart gives a wild kick in his chest as flashes of glowing blue rose petals and a beautiful naked boy fills his head.

Trembling a little, Adam's fingers close around the crushed rose petals, his eyes wide but seeing nothing in front of him. Instead he sees the briefest flashes of the night before; of the naked man with dark tattoos and burnt orange and gold eyes. He takes a shaky breath inward, remembering the trail of glowing rose petals that led to the ring of trees. The soft blue light and the way those eyes drew him in.

"Adam?" is followed by a knock at his dorm room door and Adam practically jumps out of his skin, his breath coming out in a startled gasp. His heart races in his chest as he lifts his pillow, dumping the flower petals onto the mattress before setting the cushion back down, hiding them. He's not sure what he's going to do, but he knows he's got to do something.

"Y-yeah?" Adam calls back to the speaker, recognizing it after a moment as Drake. He sighs heavily as the lock clicks and the brunette steps in, pulling the key from the knob. Adam had gotten a copy of his key illegally made for Drake in the event that Drake needed a place to crash. The brunette was unfortunate enough to have been assigned a room with a rather douchebag of a roommate and is often in need of alternative sleeping arrangements.

"You okay?" Drake asks, shutting the door. His blue eyes are concerned and Adam runs a hand through his hair, smiling as best as he can.

"Yeah, I'm great. Why do you ask?" Drake bites his lip for a moment before speaking quietly.

"Do you remember anything about last night, by chance?" Adam swallows the lump in his throat. He could be honest and say yes, but there's something twisting his gut and squeezing his throat, and he frowns.

"What do you mean?" Drake looks wary but presses further.

"Like… Did you leave the dorm party? Did you wander around or anything?" Adam hesitates for a moment before shaking his head. He's not particularly comfortable with the idea of lying, especially to Drake, but there's really not much else he can do. The pounding in his head is screaming not to say anything about the roses or the light or the beautiful naked boy, and he's afraid that if he lets it slip his head will explode.

"No. I mean, I hung around the party and then I came back here and crashed. Why would you think I wandered off?" Drake sighs softly, crossing closer to Adam with his arm folded around his stomach, the fabric of his denim jacket stretching a little tighter around his arms.

"Brad said that he saw you leave the building. That you cut across campus and disappeared into the woods behind the bleachers by the soccer fields. He says he didn't see you come back. He borrowed my key to check on your and said you were clutching these, like, glittery roses in your hands while you slept…" Adam bites the inside of his cheek, glancing away to hide the truth in his eyes. He thought he'd dropped the rose petals when he saw the boy, but he must have held on to a few of them…

"I didn't wander off to the woods. And I didn't have any rose petals last night," Adam says with a soft smile, shaking his head a little. "I don't know what Brad is smoking, but I didn't go anywhere."

A frown plucks at Drake's lips and he looks away, clearly embarrassed for being the messenger with false details. Adam smiles a little more, palming a hand onto the brunette's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry, okay? I'm fine and Brad's just probably coming down from being high last night. You know how he is." The frown twists into a half smile and Drake nods once, laughing a little.

"So, what say you and I go and get some early lunch or something, yeah?" Adam suggests and Drake nods again, smiling a little more. Chuckling a little, Adam leans down and presses a soft kiss to the brunette's cheek, earning a soft blush from the smaller male. "Go ahead and wait outside for me, okay?" Expecting a curious eye and receiving none, Adam watches with a smile as Drake nods again, retreating to the door and leaving him in silence.

Turning on his heel, Adam lifts the pillow and scoops the petals into his hand, glancing around before finding a small jar holding a few pencils on his desk. Crossing the short distance, he snatches up the jar and dumps out the pencils, carefully sliding the petals into the glass container. They fall flat to the bottom without a sound, shining in the afternoon light. Grabbing the lid from beside his laptop, he screws the jar shut and stares at the rose petals, watching in awe as they twinkle with the faintest cobalt blue in the light.


	3. Feels Like I Am Floating

_0.3 [Feels like I am floating]_

"Any big plans for this weekend?" Drake's questions floats into Adam's head and pulls him back from the haze he's put himself into. He's normally not this spacey, especially around Drake, but he can't seem to shake away last night's events. Sighing softly, he blinks once, glancing up at Drake before shrugging some and taking a drink of his cola.

"I'm not sure. I'll probably just stay in and read or something. Just hang around, you know?" He says and Drake nods once, a small smile playing at his Cajun lips. "What about you? Are you doing anything?"

"Yeah. Brad and I are going out to Sacramento to visit his family. Apparently his dad is sick and needs some support or something like that." Adam hums softly in acknowledgement. Despite the crush he's had on Drake since senior year in high school, Adam's been very supportive of the relationship between the brunette and Brad. They've been dating since freshman year in college and, as juniors for the three of them now, they're still as deeply in love with one another as when they were early in their relationship.

"When will you guys be back, do you know?" Drake nods, swallowing a drink from his pepsi.

"Yeah. We're leaving on Friday and we'll be back either on Monday or Tuesday. It really depends on Brad though. His mom has been kind of vague on the extremity of his dad's condition, but by the sounds of things it's not good." Adam frowns a little, dropping his hands to his lap to wipe his palms clean of the condensation from his glass.

"Do you think he's gonna be alright?" Adam asks gently, and Drake lets out a soft breath, not looking at him. It doesn't take a rocket scientist or a therapist to read the expression on Drake's face and discern that Brad's dad might not be alright. Biting his lip, he brings one of his hands up and stretches it across the table, taking hold of Drake's hand. The brunette's gaze doesn't lift to Adam, but it shifts to their hands and he smiles a little.

A comforting silence falls between the two as the waitress comes out with their cheeseburgers and fries, setting them down onto the table. Adam gives Drake's hand a tender squeeze before letting go, photographing the sweet smile on Drake's lips before locking it away in the vault of his memory, treasuring it. In the years he's known Drake, Adam's taken note to various expressions and smiles. The brunette is, normally, a happy person, but sometimes Adam catches those smiles that are a little forced, a little fake. Fortunately, the one Drake flashes to him now isn't one of those.

Taking a bite of his cheeseburger, Adam glances out of the window next to their booth, staring across the campus. For early afternoon, there are, perhaps, dozens of students walking around, to and from their classes. Young men and women of all colors, sizes, religions and ethnicities. Despite this, Adam's not looking to the members of the student body that are flitting around outside. He's looking beyond them, past the soccer field and the bleachers.

It still doesn't make a whole lot of sense why he had such a raging headache this morning and why he didn't remember anything from the texts. It all seemed so real the night before, but maybe it really was just all in his head. Or, perhaps, it was a practical joke laid by Brad to fuck with his head and Drake got caught in the mix of it all. But if it was all a joke, why would he still have the roses? Why would they shine with such dazzling glitter?

Shaking his head a little, Adam takes another bite, trying to connect the pieces. The memory loss and the headache.. He inhales slowly, swallowing as he glances outside again, looking back towards the trees. He sifts back through his memory, trying to recall what might have caused the headache and the amnesia. He remembers seeing the rose petal, following the trail and up to the bed of roses and thorns, glowing a light blue. He remembers the man with his gold and burnt orange eyes.. He remembers the man's fingers touching his face.. the burning warmth..

"…Adam?" Blinking once, Adam snaps his attention back to Drake, who has an amused smile on his face, laughter in his bright blue eyes. "Fucking space cadet…" Drake chuckles and Adam rolls his eyes, taking a drink of his cola.

"Sorry.." He apologizes quietly, blushing a little from embarrassment. Nonchalantly rubbing his cheek where the blond had touched his face, he can still feel them; the cold and smooth fingers caressing his skin. A shiver rolls down his spine and Adam drops his hand before returning to his meal, ignoring the smirk that Drake has spread across his lips.

"No you're not." Drake jokes and Adam kicks at his foot from under the table, earning a sharp and shocked squeal from the brunette.

"I am! …Okay, no, not really." Adam admits and it's Drake's turn to kick at him under the table. "Ow! Hey now!"

"Oh, no, you started this, so don't even go there, Lambert!" Drake retaliates and Adam can't suppress the laugh that tumbles from his throat. The smile that Drake flashes to him makes his heart kick a little and Adam looks away, taking another drink of his cola.

There's a moment before Drake looks over at Adam with a soft, shy smile and asks with a quiet voice, "But, seriously, are you okay?" Adam frowns for a moment before realizing the Cajun brunette is referring to kicking him and Adam smiles brightly, nodding once. "Okay, cause, like, every time I horse around with Brad he gets kind of offended or whatever by it and I wanted to make sure that you weren't going to, like, eat my head for it."

Adam snorts softly, "No, I'm not gonna eat your head. Unless you want me to?" The smirk that toys at the corners of Adam's mouth is all the indication Drake needs to know that Adam's not talking about the head with two eyes, a nose and a mouth. Drake's cheek flush a brilliant red and he kicks Adam under the table again. "Ow! Okay! No blowjobs for the Cajun misfit." Drake kicks him again.

Laughing, Adam tucks his feet as far away from Drake as he can before he takes another drink of his soda. Drake's mocked angry face fades into a smile and he, too, begins to laugh, rubbing the back of his neck with his hands. Adam glances over at him, smiling a little more at how adorable Drake is before letting out a breath and returning his focus to his burger. No matter how much he cares about Drake, he's always finding himself looking away and playing it safe. The last thing that he wants is to stir trouble between Drake and Brad.

~.~.~

After lunch, Drake tells Adam that he has to go meet up with Brad and that he'll see him later. A quick exchange of a hug and a kiss on the cheek left by Adam for Drake, he watches the brunette scamper off to meet with his boyfriend. There's a kind of loss in the pit of his stomach, but he pushes it aside and retreats back to the dormitory. He's still a little tired from last night and after remembering everything, he doesn't have much interest in spending a whole lot of time with anyone right now.

Making his way through the lobby, Adam keeps his head down and minds his own business as he crosses to the door leading to the stairwell. Just because he's a junior in college doesn't me he's popular. Being a theatre kid and a bit of a singer doesn't exactly take you far compared to the football players and the basketball stars. Still though, Adam's learned to keep to himself and not bother anyone, and that's usually enough to keep his gay and freckled ass out of trouble.

Climbing the stairs and up to his floor, Adam pushes the door open with his shoulder, keeping close to the wall as he nears his dorm room door. He snatches his key from his pocket and unlocks the door, slipping inside and shutting it again. Sighing heavily, he leans against the door for a moment before kicking off his boots. He slumps across the floor and collapses onto his bed, the idea of a nap tugging as his consciousness.

Rolling onto his side, Adam's eyes flutter open just a little and he glances towards the side table. Sitting beside his lamp is the jar with the few rose petals kept safely inside. Now that the sun isn't shining on them directly, the faintest traces of glitter seem practically invisible, and the petals look normal. Letting out a breath, he shuts his eyes again, curling in a little on himself.

Much to his chagrin, though, he doesn't quite doze off as immediately as he wishes he would. He tosses and he turns over and over in his bed before finding himself staring at the jar of rose petals. He sighs softly, blinking once and seeing that they haven't changed. They're still the dark crimson from the night before, crumpled a little. Dried out.

Biting his lip, Adam reaches out with his left hand, grasping the jar and pulling it close. He gazes down at the petals nestled in the bottom, watching them intently, almost waiting. But waiting for what, exactly? What is he waiting for, staring at the glass jar with a few wrinkled rose petals?

Sighing softly, Adam tucks the jar against his arm, resting it close to his head. A sense of peace washes over him as he holds the jar, the glass warm in his hands. It reminds him of the feel of the man's touch against his skin, cool at first before warming just a little, soon to be blazing like a fire. A smile tugs at his lips as he lets his eyes slide shut again, curling in on himself. Behind his lids, he sees those eyes he remembers so clearly from the night before. Pools of burnt orange and gold. A shiver races down his spine as he slips under into sleep, the petals in the jar glowing the faintest light blue.


	4. Could You Be The Devil?

_0.4 [Could you be the devil?]_

The clock reads half-passed two in the morning and the jar of rose petals is still clenched in his arms, glowing beautifully in its blue in the darkness. Adam's eyes flutter open slowly at the soft change in lighting. It takes a moment for them to adjust, but when he sees the glittery shine of the petals nestled in the grass, he feels his heart kick wildly in his chest.

Breath is lost to him as he sits up quickly, his head swimming at the sudden shift. Groaning quietly, he rubs at his eyes as he sets the jar down on the side table next to his bed, swinging his legs off of the edge and to the floor. Blindly, he shifts through the dark for his shoes before locating them, shoving his feet into them. He doesn't bother with trying to undo the knots and re-lacing them. He doesn't have time. He's not sure how long the petals have been glowing, but if they are it means the man might be there in the woods again. And if he is, Adam has a lot of questions for him.

Glancing around, Adam makes out the soft shape of his jacket in the dark, grabbing it off of the back of his chair and tugging it on over his shoulders. He zips it up half-way, snatching up a small messenger bag. Slinging it over one shoulder, Adam shuffles over to the jar of rose petals, grabbing it gently and slipping it into his bag. Buckling the top flap shut, Adam glances at the clock on his night stand again. It's only been five minutes.

Quietly he makes his way to the door, unlocking it and opening it slowly, slipping out into the dim hallway. Closing the door, he locks it tight before pocketing his keys and making his way down the hall to the stairwell. His footsteps are light and quick, and he feels like a silent shadow as he passes the doors of his neighbors, slipping through the door to the stairwell.

Racing down the flights of stairs, Adam can feel his heart beating in his chest, double the beat of the bag tapping against the back of his thigh. There's a drum going off in his head that he's running to, the bass-drum being pounded against as he pushes open the lobby door. He cuts through, breathing lightly and taking a quick note that there is no one up and about at two in the morning. For this he is thankful.

Pushing out into the courtyard just outside of the dormitory doors, Adam can feel the weight of the moon shining down upon him. A soft and cold breeze kicks through the trees and ruffles his hair as he jogs at a decent pace across the bike paths and lawn on the campus, hurrying towards the soccer fields. His thoughts are racing with images of gold eyes and the need to know who this strange man is that had laid upon a bed of glowing roses. But the more Adam thinks about it as he runs the more he wonders if maybe he's running back to the woods is to make sure that the man is real and this isn't all in his head.

He really does have to wonder, though, about whether or not this is real or just in his head. Because if it is all in his head, then why does he have the jar of roses? Why does he have the ever present memory of that man's touch against his face? The way those eyes penetrated not just his own but deep into his soul? Why does he have this need to go rushing out into the woods…?

'_You're rushing into the woods because you're secretly going crazy. Think about this, Adam. You're running to look for a blond with crazy web tattoos because he was naked in a pile of roses and thorns. And… well… Not to mention, he was beautiful._' Shaking his head a little, Adam lets out a breath as he treks up the soft slope and into the throng of trees and dirt. His eyes search and scan for the traces of glitter and blue, for the roses, the petals and the thorns.

Just like the night before, his breath plumes in front of his face from the chill in the air. Thankfully, his jacket is keeping out most of the cold but it's still nipping at his face and making him shiver just a little. Clutching the strap of his bag, Adam hurries deeper into the woods, trying to remember how far out he really went to find the circle of trees where the blond had been. Did he walk far or was it short, and closer to the edge?

'_Have you lost your mind, Adam? Truly, have you?_' Gritting his teeth, Adam rests against the trunk of a tree to catch his breath. He glances down at the ground, seeing the dark of the dirt before shifting his gaze to his bag. He unbuckles the top flap before reaching in and grabbing the jar. Pulling it into his hands, Adam stares down at the flower petals. They're still glowing, and a little brighter than they had been before.

Lifting his head, Adam glances around through the forest again, gnawing on his bottom lip a little. The glass of the jar is cold in his palms, but that doesn't really concern him. What concerns him is that he can't be losing his mind because the petals are fucking _glowing_ and he's starting to feel that tug that he felt the night before.

"Alright… Alright, fine… Where are you?" Adam whispers to himself, clutching the jar of petals in his hand as he starts to walk again, walking deeper into the dark of the trees and the dirt. "I can feel you… Where are you..?" He's not really sure what he's saying. The words are sort of tumbling from his mouth before he can really stop himself. He takes another step forward, seeing the slightest slope again. His heart gives a kick and he races to it.

He has to scramble up the side, his fingers clawing through the dirt as he goes. He's panting a little and holding the jar so close against his chest he's sure he's going to force it through his jacket and into his very being. He manages to reach the top and stares into the opening of trees.

From where he's standing, there's a thin trail of rose petals, glowing a soft glittery blue that light the way to the bed of roses within the trees. Eyes wide, Adam takes a small step forward, taking note to the way the thorns shine with the traces of glow, looking less ominous now than they had the night before.

Standing in the center of the roses is the blond. And he looks just as he did the night before when Adam first saw him. The translucent flesh of his body is clothed with a silk robe that is the same blue as the glow of the roses. The faint light from beneath him makes his skin shine, shadows deep within his cheekbones and along his neck. His hair is draped over the right side of his head, the glimmer of his piercings catching Adam's attention.

The robe hangs off of his shoulders, flowing down to his fingertips and toes like water has been poured over him and solidified into this gorgeous perfection. Adam sucks in a breath as his eyes shift from head to toe and back up to the blond's burnt gold ones. For a moment he forgets to breathe, forgets to think or blink. The man's eyes are hard and fierce, burning into his very being and with a raised hand and the beckoning of a long, painted finger, Adam is drawn forward against his will towards the man.

'_Wait… Wait, stop. Feet, stop, what are you doing?_' Adam shouts at himself, unable to tear his gaze away from the man before him. He can't stop his feet. He can't seem to stop himself from doing anything but thinking and screaming in his head. And yet, all the while, he can't see a reason why he wants to stop from moving closer.

With each step forward, Adam quickly realizes that the blond is just a few inches shorter than he is. But the difference in height does nothing for Adam. He still feels small and inferior compared to this creature in front of him with the tattooed face and translucent skin. The blond's hand turns and he faces his palm towards Adam, making him stop just a few steps away, his tennis shoes enveloped by the roses.

'_Oh, God… God, I can't breathe. I can't move and I can't breathe and he looks so fucking beautiful, oh my God…_' Adam thinks to himself, staring hard at the blond. Those damned burnt orange and gold eyes are gazing deep into his body and soul, searing through his mind and making him tremble.

Tilting his head to the side, the blond glances down at the jar in Adam's hands before reaching out. His fingers slide over the back of Adam's hand, cool and smooth just as they had been on his face the night before. Adam shivers visibly, letting out a gasp as the blond's fingers slide between his and pass by, curling around the glass. The jar is taken from his hold and he watches with wide and unblinking eyes as the blond stares at it and the roses therein, something of an amused smile crossing his thick and full pale lips.

Adam is frozen as he watches the blond uncap the jar slowly, kneeling down into the roses and scooping petals inside. The blond seals it shut again before standing and holding it out to Adam, the faintest traces of a smirk on his lips. He shifts his attention from the blond's face down to his hands where the jar rests, full of glowing rose petals and shimmering glitter. Slowly, he reaches out and takes it back, his hands brushing the blond's. Another shiver rolls down his spine as he looks up again.

"Who are you?" Adam asks, his voice soft and curious. The blond's eyes betray no notion of whether or not he understands Adam. His arms drop back to his sides and the slight smirk stays on his lips. But his eyes are calm and cool, neither understanding nor perplexed. Adam bites his lip and swallows the lump in his throat.

"My name… Is Adam.." he overemphasizes the words, motioning to himself and watching as the blond's left dark brown eyebrow lifts just a notch, curving in a neat arc. "W-what's your name?" Adam asks again, reaching out a little to the blond.

All in one moment the blond's soft face twists into a snarl, baring perfect white teeth. He shies away a little, clenching his hands into more claw-like shapes as he hisses softly at Adam, his eyes swirling dark and nearly red. Adam gasps, taking a voluntary step back. The first step he's been able to take for himself since laying eyes upon his blond. His heart races in his chest as the blond male hisses again, the raspiness of his voice sending chills down Adam's spine.

"Wait-wait! I'm not going to hurt you! Please, please calm down…" Adam begs, taking another step away, his feet kicking up a few rose petals. The tension in the blond's shoulders starts to ease away but his snarl remains. Adam swallows the lump in his throat, keeping his eyes on the blond as he shifts the jar of roses into his bag, buckling it shut and strapping it tight across his back. "I won't hurt you. I promise…"

The blond's mouth closes, but the tight and angry lines of his eyebrows and the frown on his lips tells Adam that if he takes a step closer he's going to be torn to shreds. Shaking, Adam takes another step away, his eyes shifting back and forth between the creature's, watching as the pools of reddish gold start to swirl back to their normal burnt orange. His heart is racing, his mind telling him to run.

"I'll-I'll go.. I'll leave… D-do you want me to leave?" Adam asks, unsure if the blond could even understand him. But he's not really thinking about that. He's thinking about the fastest way he can get out of the forest.

The blond straightens up, his nostrils flaring as he gestures wild and angry with his arm, a motion that Adam recognizes all too well as an angered man ushering the lower scum of the earth away like a master to a servant. Adam takes a breath and whips around, pushing through the dirt and roses as he runs faster than he's ever run before, the chill of the blond's anger still pulsing in his head.


	5. A Different Dimension

_0.5 [A different dimension]_

Adam doesn't go back to the woods. Not for a few days, at the very least. He attends his classes, does his homework and hangs out with Brad and Drake. He doesn't tell them about the blond or the jar full of rose petals and black thorns that he hides under his bed when they're in his dorm room. He's careful about the subject of Halloween since Brad is still convinced that he disappeared into the trees that night. In fact, he's careful with just about everything.

With Brad, though, it's easy to hide the truth about the woods and the roses. It's easy to hide from Brad because Brad gives up after a while. But it's not so easy with Drake, especially for Adam. That's the trouble with having a crush on someone and having to hide something from them at the same time. Because Drake has a tendency of getting this look in his eye whenever Adam says nothing happened on Halloween or that he's fine and no he doesn't know anything about any rose petals. It's that look that is full of suspicion, and it makes Adam tremble with regret every time. Still, he's cautious. He keeps to his routine as best as possible. He goes to class and acts normal, doing what he can not to raise question.

He wakes up early every morning to get up and start his day, but despite the exhaustion he has by the time it's nightfall, he can't sleep. His mind is always racing with images of the blond creature with burnt orange eyes. He keeps recreating that last scene where the man hissed and snarled at him when Adam tried to reach out and touch him. It's strange though. Why can the blond touch his hands and face, but the moment Adam tries to reach out to him, it's as if he's attempting to harm the creature?

Sighing softly, Adam rolls over onto his back, his arms tucked under his head as he stares up at the ceiling. It's Thursday night, and it's been four days since he made that last trip to the ring of trees with the roses and the man. The idea of going back is constantly on his mind, but he never seems to get the will to grab a jacket and go back out again. He blames it on the blond frightening him that night, but he knows that's not the case. There's something that tells him every night he considers going that it's not the right time yet.

Regardless of these internal whispers and second thoughts, Adam wants to. God, he does. He wants to go back and know the man. Learn his name. Try to talk to him. Figure out where he came from. Try to figure out what he _is_ exactly. Adam knows he's not human; he couldn't possibly be human. Humans aren't that beautifully perfect and hypnotizing. Humans don't have burnt orange and gold eyes, translucent skin and lizard-like tails. Unless they're mutated. But even then, it's damned near impossible.

He's considered the possibility of spiritual or extraterrestrial life, and maybe that's why the blond didn't want Adam touching him. But it doesn't make sense since the blond has touched him a good number of times and nothing bad has happened. Well, not to the blond. Every time their skin touched, Adam felt such pleasurable waves rolling up and down his body. He had been sure time and time again that he was going to drop dead from such ecstasy. And if such a rush came from the blond touching his face and his hands, imagine being touched elsewhere…

A blush floods Adam's freckled cheeks and he bites his lip, letting his eyes drift shut. There's a light glow coming from the jar on his side table. At night he sets it back to where he can see it. The hue is comforting and warm, and the shimmer of glitter is so dazzling and inspiring, Adam can't help but to stare at it before falling asleep every night. It's just so beautiful. It reminds him of the blond dressed up in that blue silk robe.

Biting his lip, Adam turns his head to look at the roses. They're glowing most every night at this point. Whenever he opens the jar and touches them, they glow just a little bit brighter. He's not sure if he's connected to them somehow or if it's because of the few short times he's spent with the blond. All he knows is that the roses respond to him, and it makes him curious.

Looking away again, Adam forces his eyes shut. It's quarter till three in the morning and he has an exam at noon. He needs all the sleep he can get, but it's not coming to him in the slightest right now. Groaning quietly, Adam's eyes slide open again and he stares feebly at the ceiling, muttering a half-assed prayer about how he'll take the time to study during the day next time if he can get some proper sleep.

Rolling over onto his side, Adam faces the side table, staring at the clock and then at the jar of roses. He frowns a little, remembering back to the afternoon nap he took before going out at night again to meet the blond. He remembers taking hold of the jar and almost cuddling with it and how he fell right fast asleep. It's a long shot, no doubt, but he has hope as he reaches for it again, curling his fingers around the glass. It's cold at first, and the rose petals flicker lightly before dying back to their soft glow as he pulls it close, resting it in his arms, tucked safe against his chest. He lets out a breath and closes his eyes, waiting.

This time, thankfully, it doesn't take long for Adam to fall asleep. The blue glow is faint to his closed lids as he listens to the sounds of his breath and his heart drumming in his chest. The glass of the jar begins to grow warm in his embrace. His dreams swirl black and inky before the darkness flutters away and he finds himself standing barefoot in the ring of trees and rose petals again, staring upon the blond.

Adam takes in a breath as his eyes rake across the blond's appearance. His hair is pushed away from his face, revealing the glory of smooth, pale skin inked with black tattoos. He's still dressed in the blue robe, the fabric hanging from his shoulders and exposing the lines and thin flesh of his neck, collarbones and shoulders. He should be frightened by the fact that he can see the man's bones beneath the skin and inking, but he's not. He's mystified and awestruck, even. Fascinated by the strange creature before him.

The trees surrounding them are dark, lit by the hue of the glittery blue rose petals that form a circular bed, the outer edges lined with the thorns he remembers so well. With the man standing in the center, the roses beneath his feet and about a foot in diameter around him around glowing and shimmering brilliantly. The farther out the roses are the softer the glow and glitter fades until they reach Adam beneath his feet, where they shimmer weakly in comparison to the blond, but stronger than if they were not touching either of them.

"_Who are you?_" Adam asks, his voice a soft and echoing whisper that carries across the ring. His breath plumes and glows in the light, his words like the glitter on the roses. They float along the way, wrapping themselves around the blond like a faint mist. The creature's eyes slip shut and a soft, delicate taste of a smile quirks at the left corner of his mouth. He breathes in as the mist of breath and words fades away and he opens his eyes again, staring bright and hard at Adam.

There's a silence that falls between them as the blond raises a hand, beckoning with a black painted finger for Adam to come closer. Much like the last night he had been here, Adam finds himself walking forward against his will. He doesn't fight it, though. Not this time. He welcomes the shift in power, knowing that the blond isn't going to hurt him. Not here, anyway.

His feet kick through the roses, the glowing light shimmering brighter than before as he steps closer to the man. Much the same, the blond stops him just a step away from being nose to nose, and Adam stares slightly down at him. Those eyes swirl with mischief and amusement as he raises his hand, cold and delicate fingers trailing against his cheek. Adam shivers at the touch, letting his eyes roll back and slip shut as the blond male touches him.

It's a curious touch, sweet and soft like a caress. The pads of the blond's fingers slide up along Adam's cheek bone before trailing down along the line of his jaw. They press a little harder, firmer, against his neck, dragging down between his collarbones. Adam's heart races in his chest and if it weren't for the fact that his legs are locked and keeping him upright, he would probably fall over in pleasure. The tingling and warm sensations spread like fire through his nerves, centered at the boy's fingertips.

Adam moans as the touch slides down along his bare chest, his lungs squeezing out a stuttered breath. The touch of fingers turns to the light scrape of nails and he jerks once and gasps as a nail crosses his nipple, turning it rigid and hard within moments. His eyes open quickly and he glances down at the blond, finding those liquid gold and fiery eyes gazing intently upon his face.

"_God.._" Adam whispers, his words glowing in front of his face like they had before. He tries to catch his breath as the blond motions again, beckoning him down onto his knees before making him lie flat on his back, arms and legs slightly spread from his body. He's cushioned by the roses, their light glowing all around him and making him feel warm. The blond sinks down from above, straddling his thighs, the robe pooling around him.

Hands start at his hips and slide up along his sides and his chest. Adam arches some into the touch, mainly frozen to his position in the roses as he moans. The blond's eyes never once leave his face as the caresses turn warm and soothing, almost as if memorizing the feel of his flesh.

Eyes squeezed shut, Adam mumbles a soft and needy "_please, please_" to the blond, earning no response other than the shift of roses and the slide of soft, sweet skin on hot and trembling skin. Adam curls his hands into fists, clenching handfuls of roses as the blond leans close, breathing hot against a nipple and making him buck slightly.

"_Please!_" Adam whines, feeling painfully hard beneath the fabric of his shorts. His entire body is trembling as the blond glances at him again, smirking devilishly in the light. Adam's heart kicks and races just a little faster as those full and sweet pale lips press to his chest, leaving a gentle and hot kiss against his flesh. The edges of his vision dim as he lets out a breath, his eyes sliding shut before he falls into darkness…

Gasping, Adam sits straight up, his eyes wide and blinking in the morning light. Sweat clings to his face and his hairline, his body trembling from the realness of his dream. He pants softly, his heart skipping beats as he glances around, finding himself in his dorm room where he had been the night before. The clock reads half past nine and he tries to force himself to calm down.

Glancing down, Adam rubs his chest, finding no traces of marks left by lips or nails. Other than the flush of dreaming so vividly of intimacy, there's nothing that could discern the dream as being real. Sighing softly in disappointment, Adam lowers his gaze, finding his shorts soaked with sweat and release, and a blush crosses his face. So vivid that he orgasmed in his sleep.

Leaning back on his elbow, Adam runs his fingers through his hair, dragging sweat through his locks with shaking fingers. The images of the dream keep flashing through his head. The blond's lips on his chest, palms of his translucent hands sliding up and down his chest. A shiver rolls down Adam's spine as he opens his eyes, finding the jar of roses tucked back in safety on his side table.

Frowning a little, Adam glances around his room. Everything else is in order. His clothes are dropped at the foot of his bed where he stripped them. His shoes are by his desk, his book bag at his computer chair. His computer is shut off, his phone on the table and plugged into the wall to charge. Good, good. He gazes across to the door and feels his heart skip.

The door is unlocked. And he's pretty damn sure he locked it last night before he went to bed.


	6. You're Not Like The Others

_0.6 [You're not like the others]_

"So, Brad and I are leaving tomorrow and we'll be back on Tuesday. His mom called and said his dad had to be hospitalized, so we're gonna stay the extra day," Drake tells him over a late lunch. Since waking up this morning, Adam's been caught between being on edge and spacey. His mind keeps drifting to the dream he had and the fact that his door was unlocked. Normally the door wouldn't have bothered him, but he knows for certain he locked it before going to sleep.

"What time will you be back on Tuesday?" Adam asks, taking a bite of his pasta. Drake had called him shortly after he woke up and suggested that they go and get lunch again together after he got out of his classes. Adam agreed since today is his free day. And, well, he enjoys spending time with Drake. Drake is his best friend.

"I'm not sure yet. Brad's hoping we'll be back in time to get dinner and proper sleep since we both have exams on Wednesday. But we'll see about that. You know how he is with his family," Drake comments and Adam nods once, taking a drink of his water. It cools the soft sizzle in the back of his throat from the Cajun pasta and he sighs softly, stabbing at a piece of chicken.

Despite trying to be involved with the conversation he's having with Drake, Adam's mind is still wandering off. Last night's dream keeps flashing behind his eyes every time he blinks and it takes all of his will not to moan when he remembers the feel of the blond's fingers and lips on his skin. Biting hard into his chicken, Adam forces the shiver to center in his shoulder and he feels it twitch, though the motion goes unnoticed to Drake.

Swallowing the bite of food in his mouth, Adam sets his fork down for a moment to take another drink of his water. He doesn't look at Drake, though he can feel the weight of the brunette's gaze on his face. He lets out a breath, lifting his attention up to Drake who quickly looks away, blushing faintly. Adam raises an eyebrow, folding his hands in front of him and resting his chin on them.

"Something wrong, Drake?" He inquires and the brunette's blush deepens wildly as he hurries to take a bite of his pasta.

"No," he says around a small mouthful of food, swallowing. "Not at all, Adam." Adam doesn't believe him for a moment but he doesn't say anything as a smirk toys at his freckled lips, and he lifts his fork back into his hand again.

It's usually like this between them. The teasing and the little cute and flirty moments between them. Much to Adam's dismay, Drake learned quickly of his puppy crush back when they were still in high school. But Drake didn't mock him or tease him about it. If anything else, he invited it in, regardless of his relationship with Brad. Hell, he even flirts back with Adam from time to time, though not as often as Adam would like. But he understands, all the same. Drake's with Brad. He can't ask that of him.

"For some reason, I don't believe you. Why is that?" Adam says with a bit of a smirk as he takes another bite of his food. Drake's blush is brilliant, the shade reminding him that of a tomato, and Adam laughs lightly as Drake hides bashfully behind his water.

"Cause you never believe me?" Drake inquires and Adam mocks a disappointed frown.

"Now, that's not true. I do believe you… Most of the time." Drake snorts softly, taking another bite of his paste before wiping his mouth off with a small napkin.

"Most of the time, exactly," Drake comments after swallowing more water before letting out a sigh. He sets the glass back down on the table, staring at it for a moment as he speak, "No, I was just… Looking at you. That's all." Adam raises an eyebrow as his friend, trying to fight the blush as he smirks.

"Not that I have anything against you looking at me, but why? Do I have something on my face?" The suddenly bone-chilling worry that Drake might have been staring at a drop of sauce or something on his chin grips him, and he feels a wave of embarrassment. Or, worse, what if his acne is coming back? He usually has a hard time fighting it off and does his best to keep his skin relatively clear, but maybe he forgot one of the steps recently? Oh, God…

"No, no! Not at all. There's.." Drake blushes a little, "There's nothing on your face, Adam. I just.." Adam raises an eyebrow a little at Drake and the Cajun brunette looks away again.

"What? C'mon, Drake, you tell me everything, regardless of the subject or whatever.." Adam tells him, reaching across the table to touch Drake's hand. The brunette glances down at their hands for a moment before looking back up at him and smiling softly. The kick that Adam's heart gives isn't startling but at the same time it makes him blush deeply, and he curls his hand tighter over Drake's.

"You're beautiful, that's all, okay? That's why I was staring. It's cause you're beautiful, and… Yeah," Drake admits and it takes a moment for Adam to process it right away. But when he does, his breath catches some in his throat and he loosens his grip on Drake's hand a little. Sure, he and Drake have flirted and teased and been cute before, but this is different. It feels different in all the strangest ways. And, yet, he kind of likes it.

"O-oh. Well, thank you, Drake. That's very kind of you," Adam says with a shy smile, moving his hand away. Something flashes across Drake's face and it strikes odd to Adam. Does that look like disappointment? It couldn't possibly be..

"You're welcome," Drake mutters, clearly embarrassed as he attacks his pasta again. Adam smiles softly at him, taking a bite of his own food as he takes a bite of his own food. A borderline awkward silence falls over them, the only sound at their table being of the sips of drink and the clinks of forks on plates. Around them is the hubbub of other customers and waitresses, the sound of a kitchen in the back. Around them, it's calming. Within their table, the awkward strain is stretching taught between them.

Adam's caught in a debate with himself to reach over and set his hand back on Drake's and just simply leave it in its place on the table. It's no secret between them of Adam's interest in Drake. And over the past few months, and suspicion Adam has that Drake might harbor similar feelings seems to be growing stronger and more accurate by the day. Because when he glances up to look at Drake, he finds the brunette staring at him again. Adam looks back down, sighing softly. He hates himself for what he's about to do, but he knows it's necessary all the same.

"So where's Brad?" Adam asks and Drake blinks, a dawning recognition crossing his face before a sigh falls from his lips. "I thought he was supposed to join us for lunch today?" Drake nods once, taking a drink of his water.

"He was, but he got caught up in something for his theatre class and couldn't. He says once we get back from Sacramento we can all go out and get lunch together. It's his big ol' idea to catch you up on what's going on with his dad, even though I told him I would keep you informed while we were there," Drake tells him, not really looking at Adam as he speaks. Adam smiles a little at Drake's last few words, feeling honored and looked out for that Drake would concern himself with keeping Adam informed.

"Still, though, you have to take into account that this _is_ Brad we're talking about. He's going to feel like you've missed a detail here or there and he's going to want to fill it in and over-emphasize it." Adam replies softly, taking another bite of his pasta as Drake chuckles softly, stabbing at his food.

"Yes, well, Brad does have the tendency to be a bit of a queen. I think he gets it from his teacher…" Adam snorts softly.

"No, he gets him from himself," Adam says with a smirk and Drake laughs softly, his eyes lighting up some. "He doesn't need to get it from anywhere or anyone but himself and within," Drake nods once in agreement and Adam just smiles at him.


	7. You're So Supersonic

_0.7 [You're so supersonic]_

He doesn't go to class today. He doesn't answer any texts or calls either, with the exception of those from Drake. The brunette tells him around half past noon that he and Brad are leaving a little earlier than they anticipated, and that he is sad he isn't able to say goodbye to Adam in person, first, before he goes. Adam texts him back saying that it's alright and that he isn't feeling well anyway and hasn't left his dorm to begin with, but that he hopes Drake and Brad have a safe trip.

Not a moment later does Drake text him back, asking if he's okay. Adam lets a small smile grace his lips as he tucks his arm under his head against his pillow, quickly tapping out a message back. Yes, he's fine. He's just tired and needed some extra rest. Though the lie makes his stomach turn, he finds it's easier this way through a text than if Drake were actually here. In reality, he's not going because he still can't wrap his head around the dream from two nights ago.

Setting his phone down on his chest, Adam turns his head and glances over at the jar of roses. Since that night, they haven't been glowing unless it's dark out. He's picked up on the pattern that they only light up at night, and he has to wonder if that's because the blond is only there at night. Biting his lip, Adam looks away from them again when a vibration causes him to stir, and he palms his phone again. It's another message from Drake. Get some rest, it says, with a big smiley face and Adam chuckles softly. But seriously, take care of yourself. You work too hard. Adam rolls his eyes, tapping out an I do not, with a winky face.

Sighing softly, Adam rubs at his eyes after he sets his phone down on his chest again. Memories and ghosts of touches from the dream are still clouding his thoughts and sending his nerves on a field trip. Every time he rubs against his own skin he's reminded of the way that blond made him feel and it makes him feverish with pleasure.

His phone buzzes again and Adam quickly checks the message. You do, too. But I have to go now. Brad needs me to focus on the GPS and my battery is running low. I'll text you when I can. Adam sighs softly, tapping out an Okay, baby. Take care. Talk to you soon. He contemplates adding a small less-than-three heart but decides against it and hits the send button, watching the message light up with a green background compared to Drake's grey— standard iPhone messaging— and he sighs again.

He glances over at the jar, seeing the roses still in their dull and normal crimson color. No glimmer of glitter, no glow of blue. Just normal. He bites his lip a little bit, sitting up slowly. In the few occurrences that he's gone out to the woods it's always been at night. Even in his dream, it was at night. Always at night.

'_But that's when the roses light up. At night. Once the sun goes down, they glow._' Adam reaches over to the jar, his fingers brushing against the glass. Despite the previous times he's touched the jar, the roses don't shine in the slightest. There's a soft wave of disappointment that grips him but he pushes it aside as a thought comes to him. Maybe he doesn't have to wait for the roses.

He crosses to his dresser, pulling out a pair of jeans and a black vee-neck shirt, tugging the clothes on quickly. He doesn't do much in the way of his hair other than running his fingers through it quickly to push it out of his face. Shoving his feet into his boots, he pulls his jeans down over them before grabbing a light jacket and his keys, pulling the jacket on and shoving the small chain into his pocket. Snatching up his phone, he pushes out of his door, shutting it and locking it tight behind him.

The walk down to the end of the hall and down the stairs is a large blur as his thoughts race. Images of the blond and the touches are piling into his conscious and he has to force himself to breathe right and appear normal whenever he passes someone. Thought, it's strange, because at this time of day there's, normally, a large number of people walking around. And yet, today, there isn't. The front lobby of the dormitory is relatively vacant and he can't see many people outside.

Fighting a frown, Adam walks through the front doors and out into the open of the courtyard. There are scattered classmates here and there, but otherwise everything is empty and clear. Biting on his lip, Adam makes his way through the courtyard, feeling a wind kick up through his hair and rustle his jacket a little as he walks. His boots are quiet on the pavement of the path way.

Turning his head, Adam glances down the path for a moment before stopping. Just beneath a tree, standing in the shade is a lanky, pale man with golden blond hair and eyes that, from this distance he could easily mistake for a startling hazel. But he knows that's not true. He knows that blond all too well, and seeing him in a pair of what looks to be dark blue jeans and a grey and black striped sweater is a little strange at first. Much different from the silk blue robe from previous memories…

"Hey…" Adam says, watching a smirk pull at the blond's pale lips. "Hey..!" He repeats as the blond turns away, starting to walk towards the soccer field and in the direction of the woods. "Wait!" Adam takes a step forward, preparing himself to start running when the blond suddenly disappears. He stops, searching frantically around and around for a moment.

Adam has to wonder if he imagined the blond being there, that maybe it was just in his head from the dreams and the lack of sleep he's been getting lately. And he would've kept wondering if it isn't for the fact that the second he turns around, the blond is right there with those damned burnt orange and gold eyes with that hair and Adam forgets how to breathe for a moment. He just stares and stares into those eyes, unmoving as the blond creature reaches up, touching his face tenderly.

The warmth is back again and Adam gasps softly, his eyes feeling heavy. The blond tilts his head to the side just a little, a smile pulling at his lips. The tattoos are dark and heavy against his skin and Adam fights the urge to reach up and touch them, wanting to know if they are just as smooth as the rest of his skin or are they more like carvings? Like scars?

Adam watches the blond as the world melts away around them before reforming to the forest. The circle of looming trees and the bed of roses and petals, glowing in the afternoon light from where he and the blond are standing. Adam's breathless as the blond's eyes shift away from his own, taking in the details of his clothing. The sweater and the jeans shift and melt away back into the silk robe that he remembers so well.

The blond steps away and Adam glances around. Sure enough, they are in the forest. He gasps softly, looking back to the creature with large and wide eyes, "How did you do this? How..? I don't understand.." Adam says, staring down at the roses. Once again, his feet are bare, which he doesn't understand. But when he looks around further, he finds his boots are tucked safely beside the trunk of a tree, just outside of the pool of roses and thorns. He turns his attention back to the blond, staring into his eyes. "Who are you?"

He watches an amused smile cross the blond's lips as he raises a hand, pressing it to his silk-covered chest, murmuring gently something that sounds like "Toah-Mah-tss." It sounds foreign and strange to his ears and Adam frowns a little as the blond throws his head back and laughs such a rich laugh that Adam can feel his knees buckling just a little.

"In your language," the blond pieces together, slowly, as if he's trying to find the right words, with a smile, "I am what your kind.. would call.. Tommy."

Adam blinks, a breath caught in his throat. Tommy? Tommy… Somehow it seems fitting enough for this blond, but the only thing he can really comprehend is that he finally has something to call this creature. Not to mention he has one of the most beautiful and intricate voices Adam has ever heard come from a masculine-creature's lips, even more so than his own. Not that he's vain, or anything, but his voice both when he talks and when he sings has been labeled as beautiful.

"Tommy?" Adam clarifies, and Tommy nods once with a smile, his eyes shining brilliantly in the afternoon sun from the shadow of the trees. "I'm Adam…" He knows he's told Tommy his name before, but this is, technically, an introduction, and he doesn't want to be rude.

"A-Adam…" Tommy says slowly, as if either savoring the name or testing it with his own slow English. Adam smiles a little and nods once.

"Yes. Adam." Tommy's eyes shine and he makes a sound that sounds like chuckling.

"How..fitting…" Adam bites his lip, inhaling slowly.

"Have you always spoken English, Tommy? Or are you still learning?" Adam asks, a little too quickly, and he wonders if he might've done so too fast for Tommy. The blond looks away for a moment, obviously thinking before opening his full lips again, looking back to Adam.

"It's… A process. Though…the more I hear.. the better I understand." Adam nods once, taking a deep breath. Of all the things he never expected, being able to actually talk to.. to Tommy was, perhaps, at the very top of his list. He had begun to believe that their communication would only be through expression and touch, as well as through his dreams. Biting his lip, Adam glances up at Tommy again.

"You wish..to ask me something?" Tommy questions, raising an eyebrow and Adam lets out a breath, nodding once.

"Yes.. Well, actually, there are a lot of things I wish to ask you, I just don't know where to even start, really. I mean.. You're fascinating. Utterly fascinating and I don't even know what you _are_! You're not human, that's for sure, cause I can see your bones and you're wicked fast and.. And you can't be dead because you're warm whenever you touch me. And that's another thing! Why is it when you touch me all I feel is warm pleasure? Like the best kind of pleasure I've ever known? And why—" Tommy raises a hand and Adam finds himself unable to say another word. Physically, he can open his mouth and try, but nothing comes out. It's just silent.

"In due time..Adam.." Tommy says with a smile and the release on Adam's voice lifts and he sighs.

"I'm just… I'm so confused.. About everything. I don't know who or what you are but I'm constantly thinking about you. I'm dreaming about you and only now are you telling me your name and that you can talk to me… A-and here I thought I had to wait for those roses to shine at night before I could come out and see you and now I realize that's not the case and—"

"You still have..the roses?" Tommy asks and Adam blushes sheepishly, nodding once very lightly.

"Yes… Yes, I do." He admits and Tommy smirks just a little bit.

"How..delightfully intriguing you are.."

"Are you gonna start pulling Yoda-crap on me?" Tommy frowns.

"What is a Yoda?"

"N-never mind. It's… It's nothing. I'm just… God, I don't even know where to begin here. There are so many things I want to know about you," Adam lifts his head to look over at Tommy and finds that the blond isn't looking at him. His attention is lifted up a little towards the trees and the sky overhead and Adam frowns, looking up as well. "What is it?"

"As you say… Nothing." Tommy says, looking back to him, his eyes glowing a brighter gold than orange. "Nothing at all, Adam. I know.. you want answers. For now, though.. you must go." Adam frowns, fighting a whine.

"Why?" Tommy smirks a little.

"Because it's time for you to go, that's why." Tommy says, seeming much closer than before as he reaches out and touches Adam's arm. It's the last thing he feels before falling under into darkness.


	8. Different DNA

_0.8 [Different DNA]_

Adam wakes, once again, with the worst headache in human existence. And he knows for sure that it's not due to sleep. Glancing at the clock tells him that it can't possibly be due to sleep, he's only been out for a few hours. Even still, the pain that it ringing between his eyes and ears is almost enough to warrant a few tears, but he holds them back long enough to sit up slow and steady.

The clock on his bedside table reads that it's almost nine thirty at night, and Adam sighs heavily as he runs his fingers through his hair. Nine thirty on a Thursday night. He'd liked to say that this week is blowing by fast, in which case it is, but not for the reasons he wishes he could say. How could he ever explain to _anyone_ that the reason it's flying by is because of an inhuman lizard-tailed boy that he has a sudden fascination for named Tommy?

That's right, he can't.

Standing slowly, Adam looks over at the jar of roses that sits beside his clock. They're glowing again, bright and inviting in their cobalt hue. The glitter sparkles like it's some kind of a light show and Adam sighs heavily. He's going to take some Advil, grab a coat and his shoes, and go back to the ring of trees. He doesn't have to think twice about it.

Five minutes later, pills popped and jacket on, Adam shoves his feet into his boots before looking at the jar again. Going to his side table, he pulls open the drawer, looking inside for something he knows he has hidden away. Tucked in the back corner is a tiny vial about three inches long with a half inch circumference. Pulling the cork free, Adam sets the vial down and uncaps the jar of rose petals. He pulls a few out, accompanied with a few tiny thorns. He pushes the thorns into the vial, before curling the rose petals up and slipping them inside as well, before shoving the cork back into place.

Rustling through the drawer again, Adam withdraws a long silver chain, and slips it through a tiny glass hoop in the vial, before clasping it around his neck. He's not sure why he's doing this now, but he knows that the roses are, one, comforting and, two, a sort of guide. Whenever he gets close to Tommy, they glow brighter. If, for whatever reason, Tommy isn't at the ring, at least he can figure out where the blond might be.

Turning away, Adam grabs his keys from off his bed and hurries out of his dorm room, locking it up tight as he goes. The journey down to the first floor lobby is a familiar and rather tedious trip, and he makes a note to himself to ask Tommy why he must trek all the way out to the forest behind the soccer bleachers to visit him.

The air is cold to his face when he goes outside, and the night is dark and heavy, the skies clouded over with the promise of a storm. Adam sighs softly, feeling a chill from the wind scatter along his neck and cheeks, but the rest of him—specifically his chest—is warm, and he can only assume that it's the roses, hanging in a glass vial against his bare skin. When he brings a hand up to the tiny lump to test, he nods in confirmation. It's the roses.

But why are they warm? What makes them warm? Then again, what makes them glow, and sparkle? Why do they react when he touches them? He understands why them would react when Tommy touches them, since they're always around Tommy, but why him? Adam might have his talents, but he's nothing that's special enough to make roses fucking glow.

Pushing the thoughts aside, Adam hurries across the wide soccer lawn, cutting behind the bleachers and heading for the entrance to the forest. Ever since Halloween, he's had his mind wrapped around this place and the person that it hides. Some might say that it's a bit of an unhealthy obsession he's got, but he's not going to ask anyone. He's certain that the reason most of his meetings with Tommy are at night to keep them a secret. It's bad enough that Drake and Brad suspect.

Drake… Goddamn, how is he ever going to explain any of this to him? Naturally, though, he's damn sure that the brunette won't believe him. They might have been friends for years, but Drake doesn't take bullshit from anyone, and Adam's no exception to the fact. Who would want to believe Adam anyway if he's spewing some crack story about an alien boy who looks like a human with a lizard tail and a touch that's better than being on ecstasy?

Well, no one needs to know that last part.

Climbing through the underbrush, fallen trees and roots, Adam makes his way towards the ring of trees. He knows, because the rose petals are almost hot against his skin. Yet, in his dream where he was barefoot, he felt almost nothing at all. Hell, he'd _laid _in them, and felt nothing but pleasure. Then again, Tommy had been touching him, and he could focus on nothing else.

"Adam, you're hopeless," he tells himself, pushing up the small slope that leads to the ring. There's the faint blue glow coming from just ahead and he feels his heart speed up some as he nears it. His gaze pokes over the top of the slope and he seems Tommy kneeling in the roses, the blue silk robe draped over his frame. For a moment he wishes he had his camera to take a quick picture, because Tommy is clutching a fully bloomed rose, stem and all, in his delicate hands, his eyes staring at the petals as they glow and shine.

"Adam," Tommy's voice sounds without his head lifting and Adam feels the tug pulling him forward. He climbs the slope and, without thinking, kicks off his boots and socks. He walks forward, careful of the thorns before stepping into the pool of roses, and kneels in front of Tommy, mimicking the blond's position. "How kind of you to join me."

The first thing that comes to mind is something that Adam kicks himself for almost immediately, "Your English has gotten better." Tommy smiles softly, running his fingertips over the rose petals, making them shimmer.

"It has, yes. The more time I spend here in your world, the more I learn, even without leaving this place." Tommy says, and Adam frowns somewhat, biting his lip.

"How? I mean, if you don't interact with anyone, how do you learn?" He asks, trying to be as polite as possible. He really doesn't want a repeat of one of the first times he met with Tommy, where the blond had gone rabid and wild on him for trying to touch him.

"I can absorb the planet's knowledge through the nature. Trees and plants are just good for providing oxygen, you know. They're like… recording devices, in a sense. They tell the history of everything that's lived around it and within it. Also," Tommy says with a smile, finally looking up at Adam. Those burnt gold irises make Adam melt on the inside, "the jar of rose petals you keep… as well as the necklace you now have… They, too, record…"

Adam gets the idea that he should feel offended for Tommy spying on him through the rose petals, but he's not at all. He's filled with understanding and, well, embarrassment. If Tommy can see into his personal life, then that must mean the blond saw the effects of the dream Adam had, and how he makes Adam feel… But whether or not Tommy knows this is a mystery, for the blond looks away and doesn't say another word.

"I have to ask… why here? I mean… this isn't the most nature filled spot on Earth. You could have gone anywhere else to absorb knowledge… but why here?" Adam asks, shifting on his knees a little. Kneeling isn't the most comfortable of positions when you're in skinny jeans, but he doesn't want to change his position and die because it's disrespectful, so he stays put.

"I was..assigned here," Tommy says slowly, almost like he doesn't want to share the information. "Me and my brothers… we were sent to different places.. to learn and adapt to this world. I was sent here because of the potential…"

"But… why? Why are you here? Not that I'm complaining or anything but—" Tommy smiles a little playfully, looking back up at Adam.

"You're a very curious creature, with so many questions," Adam's face goes scarlet and he shuts up instantly. Tommy sighs softly, returning his attention to the rose in his hands. "It is.. complicated. A story that will be shared for a time when…you're ready." Adam frowns a little, not liking the notion that Tommy is hiding something, but he has to respect the… personal details.

"Well… I… I have a lot of questions that I could ask, but I don't want to intrude on anything I'm not meant to… so… do you.. have anything you want to ask me?" Adam offers, shifting again. Tommy looks at him, raising an eyebrow into a perfect arch before smirking a little.

"Would you like to sit a little more comfortably?" Adam's blush deepens and he nods. Tommy reaches out, touching Adam's jean covered knee. Instantly, his clothes mold into a similar silk robe. The material is comfortable and cool, though surprisingly heavy, yet not in a bad way.

Sitting crossed legged, Adam looks up at Tommy again, resting his hands in his silky lap. "Any other questions?" He asks with a gentle smile, and Tommy's eyes linger for a long while, never shifting or changing, just staring.

"Yes…" Tommy says after a moment and Adam nods once. "You asked me why I came here. While I cannot say, right now, I do have a similar question… why do you come back? I'm obviously not what your kind would consider normal. In fact, most of your kind fear mine… So why did you come back?"

Adam doesn't say anything. He's not sure what he's supposed to say. I came back because I really, _really_ love it when you touch me? I came back because I want to know more about you? The second one sounds cliché, but the first is incredibly personal and Adam's not so sure he wants Tommy to know that despite seeing into his life because of the roses.

Biting his lip, Adam reaches into the pile of rose petals in front of him, watching as they glow brighter at his touch. Still not as bright as whenever Tommy touches them, but brighter than before. He caresses them with the pads of his fingertips, trying to roll his answer through his mind.

"Well… I hate it to break it to you, Tommy, but that's something that's going to have to wait until I think _you're_ ready," Adam says with a sweet smile. He's got a feeling that Tommy kind of already knows the answer, but it's one thing to suspect it than it is to actually hear it from the person.

Much to his surprise, Tommy nods slowly, smiling tenderly back at Adam. "Fair enough, I suppose," his voice is soft and delicate.


	9. Your Touch Magnetizing

_[0.9 Your touch magnetizing…]_

Classes go by in a breeze and he just tells himself he'll do the homework later, because Adam doesn't hesitate for a moment to go and visit Tommy again. He can't waste another moment when he could be with Tommy, talking to Tommy, getting to know Tommy. Tommy has been the only thing on his mind since, well, since Halloween, but especially since the night before. Tommy's voice has been purring in his ear and rolling around in his head for hours and he needs to hear it—actually hear it—again before he goes crazy.

Books discarded on the floor, bag on his chair, Adam checks to make sure he has his coat, the necklace and his keys before he bolts it out the door. He's not even sure if he locked his room up before he's rushing across the open courtyard to the field. To the forest. His heart is racing in his chest as his feet stomp through wet grass, occasionally slipping through patches of mud. But he never falls.

Adam hurries past the bleachers, up to the entrance of the forest. The trees loom above, but they're inviting. They're familiar and almost warm for him. And he knows why they're so comforting, so pleasing. It's because of Tommy. That strange alien boy with the burnt gold eyes and the translucent skin. Tommy makes these haunting trees seem like nothing more than old friends.

Adam shakes the thought as he comes to the ring. The trip is becoming shorter, but that's not what concerns him. In the ring is Tommy, draped in blue silk, sitting in the flowers. The only difference between now and last night are the streaks of sunlight that are streaming in, washing over the roses and the blond. Adam watches as Tommy holds the bud of a rose in his hands.

He's silent while Tommy whispers to the bud in a language he can hardly hear let alone understand. It only takes a few moments before the bud blooms into a full and healthy rose, shimmering petals and glowing. Adam smiles brightly, looking up to find Tommy watching him intently, his eyes nearly blazing in their sockets.

Tommy smiles, "Come, sit." He offers, motioning to the open space. Shoes off, coat laying over them, Adam sits across from Tommy, staring at the newly bloomed rose. In his peripheral, Adam can see Tommy smiling as his finger slides up the stem. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Pardon?" Adam lifts his gaze to Tommy's face, but finds the blond looking back at the flower.

"The way it shines, the healthiness of the petals. Not even your roses are this perfect, though they come close." Tommy comments, and Adam raises an eyebrow.

"I take it you've been in contact with life on other planets?"

"Hundreds." Tommy doesn't seem fazed by this at all, yet Adam has to fight to keep his jaw from dropping to the roses. "None as smart as yours, though. At least, not in this galaxy. In mine, the twenty-eight planets that orbit a passive black hole, there is little in the way of plant-life. Even animals, to an extent. On my planet—" Tommy then hisses a name that Adam can't even hope to make out before continuing, "—is crafted, in a fashion, on indestructible materials like… metal?… and our form of water. It's a clear, thick substance that we feed off of called mahkii."

Adam frowns. While he's deeply intrigued by the information Tommy is sharing about his planet, he can't help but feel sorry at the idea of absolutely no plant life. No trees, no flowers, no rolling hills of grass or fields of wheat. While Adam is by no means a country boy, he can still appreciate the beauty of nature.

"You seem… troubled?" Tommy comments, raising an eyebrow at Adam. Adam shrugs softly, looking down at the roses that lay by his ankles.

"I just… I can't imagine a world with nature. No flowers? No trees?" Tommy shakes his head, a grim look crossing his features.

"None." Tommy confirms and Adam sighs miserably.

"That must be so… depressing…"

"Believe me, it is a dreary place to be at times compared to the natural beauty of your world. But our architecture and detail to, perhaps, impossible design is impeccable to yours. If your kind were to see it, your best artists would feel like four-year-old finger painters and building-block amateurs." Adam smiles, allowing a light laugh when Tommy smirks.

"I guess there must be a balance somewhere." He suggests and Tommy nods once, a queer sort of smile drawing his mouth wide.

"Without balance, what do you have?"

Adam pauses, staring at Tommy for a long while as the question rolls around in his head. Without balance, what was left? Adam bites down on his lip, trying to think of a good answer. Part of him wanted to say chaos, but even that didn't seem right. But there couldn't possibly be good just by itself without balance, as much as he might want to believe it.

"Well, don't hurt yourself," Tommy teases and Adam flushes a brilliant pink.

Glancing away, Adam looks down at the roses again. They glimmer under the sunlight. The blue glows bright when he touches them with his fingertips. He doesn't have to look up to know that Tommy is watching, but he can't find it within himself to care in the slightest. Right now, he's fascinated with the roses and their shining petals.

"You are curious?" Tommy says gently, and Adam nods, lifting a full rose into his hands.

"Yeah…" Before Adam can say another word, Tommy cuts in.

"You wonder why they glow?" Adam nods.

"I know why they glow for you. I mean, you create them, they're connected to you. I'm curious as to why they glow for me. Do they glow no matter who touches them, or am I… like, special, or something?"

Tommy hesitates for a moment, as if pondering the decision to tell Adam anything. The black haired male waits patiently gazing at the rose and the way it glimmers. When his fingers scarcely brush the edges, it faintly sparkles. When he squeezes the petals to near ruin, they glow brilliantly.

Adam hears a soft rustle and glances up to find Tommy much closer than he was before. Instead of being startled or even nervous, Adam feels perfectly calm. Tommy's eyes burn in their golden intensity as he inches closer and closer still. He feels fingers brush his wrist and pleasure hits Adam so hard he moans aloud, heart pounding against his ribs and nerves going ablaze.

"They glow for you because of this… because I've touched you. We're connected," Tommy's voice is soft and gentle, almost like a purr. "Just us. No one else can make them glow. Just me. And you…"

Tommy's fingers press a little firmer into Adam's wrist and he gasps again, moaning softly. "The reason it feels so good is because I want it to feel good. One touch, and I can make you feel anything I want you to feel. I can put you to sleep, I can make you feel happy or sad. I can make you feel nothing at all… I could even kill you if I wanted to…"

Shivering, Adam draws in a slow and quivering breath. "W-why…? Why pleasure? I'm—I'm not complaining, but—" Tommy smirks and Adam's train of thought screeches to an explosive halt.

The blond's fingers inch up Adam's wrist, slipping under his jacket sleeve some. More tremors jolt their way down his spine, and Adam can't even hope to fight the moans that escape from his lips. Tommy's smirk grows as he brings his free hand up, the tips of fingers brushing along Adam's jaw.

Adam lets his eyes droop shut and Tommy's fingers caress his flesh. His nerves are on fire and pleasure is spiraling down his back, coiling like a spring in his belly. He bites his lower lip, eyes squeezing shut when the light touches become harder, firmer, and warmer against his body, and, oh, God, he's trembling again. The sunlight is hot on his face and Tommy's fingers dig into his wrist and his throat, a hot gust of air washing over his forehead.

Gasping, Adam jerks, and Tommy's hands tighten. "God—fuck, Tommy… Tommy, I can't, I'm gonna… ngh!" Adam whines and squeals like a fucking school girl. The touches are hard, almost uncomfortably tight and Adam chokes, ecstasy swallowing him whole. He starts to open his mouth to wail, this close to blowing his load in his jeans when soft, plump lips cover his own, stealing his breath. For a moment, Adam doesn't even think. He can't think. He doesn't need to look to know it's Tommy kissing him, Tommy stealing his breath. He's sure Tommy is stealing his soul because everything goes white hot and everything is on fire and for a second Adam is actually sure he's dead.

The white fades to black before Adam gets his vision back. When his eyes flutter open, he finds Tommy hovering over him, his eyes wide yet expressing little emotion. A blush creeps up along his neck to his cheeks, and a light yet cool breeze kisses his skin. Something warm and wet begins to chill against his groin and lower stomach and Adam presses a hand to his thigh, feeling bare skin. The blush deepens.

"Did I hurt you?" The questions is honest but the tone leaves Adam to ponder otherwise.

"N-no… but… you've ruined me for another other—individual.. pleasure-wise, anyway.." Adam has to choose his words carefully. He can't say man, because while Tommy clearly isn't human, he still comes off as a man. He still holds the appearance of one.

"What do you mean?" Embarrassment fills Adam to the core. He looks away for a moment and takes a cautious breath.

"No one's.. ever.. made me feel like that…" Tommy nods once.

"No one's give you pleasure like I have. No human, at least." Adam hums in response, trying not to squirm under Tommy's slight yet imposing body. The blond has proven more than once that he can command Adam's body with a single touch, and he really doesn't want to chance it.

"You're nervous." Tommy states and Adam snorts softly.

"Yeah, a bit," he says, biting his cheek, "Why am I naked?" Tommy smiles.

"I figured you didn't want to ruin your clothes."

"That's awfully kind of you, but…" Before Adam can finish, Tommy kisses his chest, and a gasp sucks itself between his teeth. "T-Tommy…"

Tommy's mouth drags down Adam's chest, leaving behind a long, thick trail of warmth, tingling like the skin and muscle has fallen asleep. Eyes fluttering, Adam palms the back of Tommy's head, and howls when the pleasure quickly turns to white hot pain.

Tommy withdraws immediately, eyes wide, mouth set in a frown. "I—I am sorry…" he stammers. "I'm not used to being touched when giving pleasure…"

Adam touches the spot where Tommy's lips felt like magma, and chokes on a quiet cry. "It's fine," he mumbles weakly, tears welling in the corners of his eyes. He refuses to let them fall. He's not a pussy who cries at the slightest bit of pain… though that flare was something he'd never expected before.

"You're lying."

"A-am not."

"I can tell," Tommy's voice is soft, laying under a breath. "Here…" He shifts and Adam grabs his shoulder, stilling him.

"N-no, I'm fine… I promise…" He lies, shaking a little. He wants to trust Tommy, to know that the blond isn't going to hurt him. But that pain was something he'd never felt. Something he couldn't have imagined in his wildest dreams, and he was still having a hard time comprehending it.

"Adam…"

"Really, I'm okay. I just… I need to go…" Adam starts to sit up, careful to make sure he doesn't brush against Tommy. The trees spin around him and he groans, glancing down at himself long enough to see spider webs of black laced over his chest and what looks like an ink black bite set into the baby fat of his belly on the left side. He frowns before Tommy's hand clamps down on his shoulder, and the world fades to black.


End file.
